


I don't want to miss a thing

by Pearlofnight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: Prompto Pov in nightSongFic with the song "I do not want to miss a thing" by Aerosmith





	I don't want to miss a thing

_Don't want to close my eyes_  
_I don't want to fall asleep_  
_'Cause I'd miss you baby_  
_And I don't want to miss a thing_  
_'Cause even when I dream of you_  
_The sweetest dream will never do_  
_I'd still miss you baby_  
_And I don't want to miss a thing_

 

_(_ **I don't want to miss a thing by Aerosmith)**

 

_Prompto (Pov)_

 

 

 

 

I wake up and find myself in your bed in the dark of night and I turned to your side to admire your profile just illuminated by the artificial lights of the city of Insomnia.  Slowly, he approached me to observe the smile that frames your face, while you are immersed in a deep sleep.

  
What do you dream, Noctis?  I would like time to stop and stay forever at this moment, like inside in a magical dream.  Every moment and every gesture of love that I live with you, is a treasure locked up inside my heart.

  
I decide to take my camera and take a picture to make this moment that I'm spending with you immortal.

  
Feeling the noise of the shot, you open an eye and ask with a sleepy voice , while you took a new photo: - Even at night, you taken a photo? -.

  
I smile and answer while shooting another photograph: - I do not want to waste a moment with you! -.  He left the camera momentarily to be able to hold you in my arms and feel the beating of my heart mix with your own.

  
He kissed you on the eyes and then on the lips, while I try to take a new picture with my camera that immortalize us once again in a photograph.  You kissed my lips with passion and let the camera slip on the bedside table while.  
He prayed to the Astrals to make this moment last forever, I want to remain in your arms forever and never lose your smile or your kiss.

  
I do not want to waste even a moment when we are together because I am too afraid to wake up from this dream and find myself in reality.


End file.
